


you go down smooth

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Campaign 03 Season 02: The Unsleeping City Chapter II, Canon Divergence, Consensual Infidelity (mentioned), Cunnilingus, F/M, Hickies, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Unsafe Sex, having a threesom with two versions of your husband, is selfcest just masturbating: discuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They tumble out of the umbral engine in a heap of limbs, Sofie and Dale...and Dale. Her heart stops at the sight of both of them, three years in heaven stark in the stress lines around one Dale’s eyes.
Relationships: Dale Lee/Dale Lee/Sofia Lee, Dale Lee/Sofia Lee
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	you go down smooth

**Author's Note:**

> would you have sex with your clone? dale lee sure would i guess!  
> while u *can* have sex while pregnant it’s probably not like the Best Idea but ~handwavey~ idk im not a doctor

They tumble out of the umbral engine in a heap of limbs, Sofie and Dale...and Dale. Her heart stops at the sight of both of them, three years in heaven stark in the stress lines around one Dale’s eyes. Sofie’s waited to get him back for so long, but now she hesitates. Her instinct is to kiss him, but which one? Is this a long-term issue? Would it be weird to have a three way makeout with two versions of her husband in front of her friends and the still-ongoing battle behind them? 

The good news is that two Dales means one celestial who spent three years kicking angel ass to see her and one First Fist in prime fighting condition. They wipe the fucking floor with Tony’s face, and the old version of Dale stares at Sofie in awe. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to see you get this badass,” he says to her quietly when they’re patching everyone up after the fight. She kisses him, because she has to, that’s her Dale. Dale holds her waist tight and Sofie wraps her arms around his neck. “I wanted to keep you safe,” he says. The way he looks at her makes her stomach drop out like the first hill on a roller coaster. “That’s why I never told you about all this.” He waves around them and laughs. “I should’ve known not to ever doubt you.” 

“I love you,” Sofie says. “You’re perfect and I love you and I’m pregnant.” 

His grin is so big. “I know,” he says, eyes glittering. “Our little family.”

“She’s gonna be a great mom,” Dale says, the present-day post-heaven version. There’s a wrinkle of jealousy in his forehead so Sofie pulls him into a quick kiss as well. They arrange themselves in a little V, Sofie in the middle with an arm around each of their waists. 

“And you’ll be a great dad,” she says, careful to address them both. She bites her lip, worries at a chunk of skin that’s coming loose. “Do we know what’s going to...you know, happen? Are there just two of you forever now?”

It turns out no. Kingston and Pete both inspect both Dales and then they ask JJ a bunch of questions about his New York Minutes. They finally decide that this is a short-term effect, and that Pete probably wild magic surged while pulling Sofie out and accidentally yoinked out both versions instead of merging the two. JJ compares it to some technical thing (what the hell is a  _ git merge _ ?) and Esther agrees, running some spell that confirms the old-version younger-Dale from three years ago is slowly magically decaying. Past Dale has a day or so in this timeline while the butterfly effect catches up.

They end up in a hotel room, because there’s really nowhere else they can go. Sofie’s mom will be at her place, her and Dale’s house is still a burnt crisp, Kingston’s parents and Cody and Pete’s roommates would all notice two Dales, and Esther and Ricky are making the kind of post-battle post-pregnancy-reveal eye contact where taking their guest room is probably a bad call. 

Maybe a bad call on both their ends. Present-day Dale can’t stop touching her, always holding her sides or rubbing a hand up and down her arm, and past Dale is clearly having some kind of possessive moment as he watches...himself(?) cling to her. The point is, Sofie is in quite close quarters with two versions of her extremely hot husband and Pete has been wiggling his eyebrows at her for like, ten minutes now as they wrap up all their business at the Society. 

It’s all she thinks about on the quiet elevator ride up to their room. Present Dale has her tucked under his arm, pressing little kisses to her temple, and past Dale holds her hand. He keeps looking at her like he can’t believe that she’s real. Which is fair. Sofie’s a far cry from who she was three years ago. They make eye contact and she smiles at him and he presses a kiss to the back of the hand he’s holding. 

The mood shifts when they step into the room. How could it not? Beautiful quiet relationship, nasty hot sex life. She lets the shudder run up her spine that she was repressing in the elevator, lets the flood of imaginings break free. She grabs past Dale and kisses him, pins him to the wall. It seems fair, since he’ll be discorporating at some point and present Dale will have her til death do they part. He gasps and hauls her in to him, one hand on her hip and the other on her neck. His mouth is soft and familiar and their thighs slot together in a familiar grind. 

Present Dale lets out a muffled groan and moves in behind her. A Sofie sandwich. They’re going to all wreck each other tonight, she can feel it in every fiery nerve in her body. Present Dale slides his hands under her shirt, smoothing warm and solid over her stomach and waist. He kisses her neck reverently, with just a little teeth. Sofie feels enveloped by the two of them, surrounded on all sides. She’s so fucking wet already, fire burning in her belly. She breaks her kiss with past Dale with a wet noise as their tongues disengage and present Dale claims her mouth, tipping her head back and fucking into her mouth with his tongue. It leaves her neck exposed and past Dale moves in to mouth at the tender skin, moving slowly down her neck and over her collarbone. They kiss the same, touch her the same, and just one of them is usually enough to drive her wild.

There are two pairs of hands under her shirt and she obediently lifts her arms to have it pulled up and off her head. “Bed?” she asks. They need to get horizontal and  _ fast _ . Present Dale picks her up quickly and she wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him some more as he carries her to the king bed that past Dale is already stripping the top comforters off of. He sets her down and then pushes her flat on her back, crawling over her. 

“Take your shirt off,” she demands and he bites her lip before pulling away to sit up. “I can’t believe I ever thought you were just an accountant,” she sighs as she rakes her eyes over his well-cut chest and abs. She’s going to lick them, she’s going to grind off on them, she grabs his waist and pulls him back down on top of her. 

“Hey,” past Dale says mildly. “Accountants can be buff.” She grins up at him. He’s also stripped down to just his briefs and is sitting comfortably beside them against the headboard. He runs a hand through her hair, pulling just a little so her head tips back. Present Dale catches the hint and moves back down her neck, nipping fondly at the hollow where her throat meets her chest before continuing down the line of her sternum. A hand slips under her back and she arches to give him space to pop the clasp of her bra. 

She makes grabby hands at past Dale, who chuckles and catches a hand to kiss the back of her hand. His pupils are huge and his gaze is piercing. “You wanna watch?” she asks, and his eyes glow. “You always did like -  _ ah!  _ \- like it when I’d touch myself for you.” Present Dale’s mouth is on her bare chest, wet and sucking over one nipple as his other hand squeezes firmly over her other breast. He’s like a man starved for her body, any scrap of skin he can touch after three long years away. Past Dale is still watching them both hungrily, one hand still stroking over Sofie’s hair and jaw. 

“God, he’s gonna fuck me so well,” she says and present Dale’s teeth nip hard into the flesh of her breast and past Dale’s eyes are simmering voids. “You had me all the time, wherever and whenever we wanted. He had to  _ wait _ -“ she chokes on a moan as Dale’s teeth bite into her skin. “All that time alone, up in heaven. Watching me live down here.” 

Sofie slides the hand that past Dale doesn’t have in a vice grip into present Dale’s hair, holding tight at the nape of his neck. She lets out an only slightly exaggerated sigh of pleasure as Dale works over her chest, arches her back into his mouth and hands. She missed this so badly, missed the way he knows her body so well, the way they fit together. Heat rises in her belly as she and past Dale make scorching eye contact as he watches himself playing with her tits, the dark marks his mouth is making on her. 

“Fuck, Sof,” past Dale says. His voice is rough and low in his throat and it sends a shiver down her spine. “Did you ever-?”

Dale slides his hands warm and familiar up her thighs before pulling her skirt down. She lifts her hips to help and then she’s laid bare before them. It’s nothing new to be naked in front of him but also so new to be under both of their dark eyes. Past Dale looks seconds away from knocking his present counterpart away from her and taking her for himself. 

“Yeah,” she gasps, stomach quivering as present Dale’s breath ghosts hot along the inside of her thigh. “Yeah, I fucked other people, while you were gone. I knew you were - were watching,  _ ah,”  _ Dale bites the inside of her thigh and sparks shoot through her body. He’s looking at her so intently. She arches her back, pushes her hips towards his mouth and he shoulders her legs, spreading her wide before him. “Put on a show for you,” she gasps, lightheaded with pleasure. 

Something snaps in past Dale and he moves smoothly to her side and catches her mouth in the kind of kiss that promises ruined sheets and unhappy neighbors. “Not anymore,” he growls against her mouth and it thrills in her stomach. His hands are big and firm, one cradling her face and neck and the other possessive on her chest. “You’re all mine, baby. That’s forever.” 

“You have no idea what it was like,” present Dale says, and he licks a torturous line up the center of her cunt that makes her whine and twitch. “Seeing her touching other people. How she looked when she came on someone else’s tongue.” His eyes are tight on her face, looking at the hand his past self has on her. He knew, of course, that she would do it. They talked about it; it was hot. He always broke out of heaven a few days after. Dale is a possessive bastard and Sofie always knew when she got him out he was going to fuck her six ways to Sunday to put his claim back on her. 

Past Dale makes a muffled moan in his throat and kisses her again and present Dale licks over her clit with a delicate pressure that Sofie recognizes as an insane measure of self control on his part designed to drive her wild. Sometimes she might fight it, try to demand  _ more  _ or  _ faster, _ but right now she gets her hands on past Dale's solid shoulders and arms and kisses him until her lungs hurt. He’s here, he’s real, solid,  _ alive _ . Sofie lets them eat her out and kiss her and play with her tits all at once and the sensations are incredible, too many things all at once in a tidal wave of pleasure. 

Dale breaks the kiss when he can tell she’s getting close. His eyes are pools and she loses herself in them, gasping and shaking on the near edge of losing control. “You’re never going to fuck anyone else again,” he says. She fights the urge to grin, just lets the pleasure keep banking in her stomach. Beautiful wonderful sexy control freak of a man. 

She kisses him weakly, body barely under her own direction. Present Dale is so damn good with his mouth. “I’m never going to fuck anyone else again,” she swears, and the suction on her clit redoubles deliciously. “I’ll never need anyone else, you fuck me so good honey, want you inside me,  _ fuck _ ,  _ Dale!”  _ Her hips jerk and twist but strong arms hold her firmly in place and she gasps and moans as he licks her through her orgasm. 

Her breathing has barely settled when past Dale says “My turn,” and nudges present Dale out from between her thighs. He pushes two fingers into the slick mess of her pussy and her back arches sharply. Present Dale kisses her, face a gross mess but she doesn’t care, her body twists as Dale sets a pounding pace with his fingers into her. 

“Oh my god,” Sofie moans into his mouth. Dale’s fingers are thick and driving inside her and his thumb rubs over her sensitive clit in tight circles. “Dale, fuck,  _ fuck _ , oh,  _ oh _ !” She cums again so fast it’s dizzying, screams against present Dale’s mouth as her hips bump and shake against past Dale’s grinding hand. Do her eyes roll back in her head? Maybe, but there are so many other sensations to pay attention to beyond sight. 

“ _ Sof _ ,” present Dale gasps. Their mouths separate with a slick string of spit. His face is so gross and wet from her own cunt and he drags a finger through the mess he’s made of her face, dragging over her quivering lower lip. “Baby that’s incredible. You look so incredible, want you to feel like this all the time.” He kisses her again and his tongue slides deep through her jaw-slack mouth. “I’d keep you like this if I could.” His voice is half a purr and his bare chest is so warm against hers. Distantly, she’s aware of past Dale’s fingers still pumping inside her, his mouth pressing soft little open-mouthed kisses to her lower stomach. 

She breathes deep in her nose, settles her senses as she comes down from the highest she’s felt in years. Sofie heaves herself up on her elbows and tugs past Dale up to kiss her too. His mouth is wet and he pulls her to sit upright, fingers sliding out of her soft folds and stroking gently up and down the inside of her thigh. Their hands are all over her, lower back, upper back, inner thigh, smoothing over her stomach, and their chests are all together in a warm press. 

Sofie breaks the kiss with past Dale and takes a moment to sweep her hands through his hair and over his face. He looks as dazed and deranged with lust as she feels. His eyes keep flicking around, and the realization of what he’s looking at settles in her chest warmly. “You should kiss him,” she says. Past Dale flushes darkly, worse than the faint pink that floods his cheeks every time she takes him to bed. Present Dale makes a grumbling sort of noise over her shoulder and she turns her head to kiss him as well. He kisses her nervously, full of a surprising tension. “Well?” she asks him dryly, cocking her head towards past Dale.

“Is it-?“ 

“Weird?” Sofie offers. She smoothes a hand over his face, drags a thumb over his wet lower lip. “No weirder than any of the rest of this. Go on, baby.” 

Dale’s eyes are soft and then they fixate on his past self. They move towards each other with equal parts hesitance and excitement, and their mouths slide together in a kiss that’s nearly delicate. Sofie moans, unbidden, at the sight of her husband kissing himself. Dale’s so careful with her and it’s bizarrely hot to see him turn that on himself. They slide their hands in tandem over each other’s shoulders and necks, dragging in a pattern that Sofie is gratified to recognize as the familiar way that she touches him. 

“Holy shit,” she whispers softly, and they both break away and turn to her. Past Dale’s hands are pressed flush to present Dale’s pecs. “No, please, go ahead.” 

“Why would I when you’re here?” present Dale asks and his sincerity is a warm knife to her belly. He slides his hands up her arms and lowers her back to the bed beneath him. Past Dale sits back on his elbows, and Sofie can see the glow of lust in his eyes as he watches himself push her to the bed. Dale spreads her legs wide and does an ungraceful little wiggle to get his underwear off before he slides into her. 

She moans at the familiar intrusion, immediately moving to wrap her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. Dale fucks into her hard and her back arches as she takes it. “ _ Sofie _ ,” he hisses and she clenches around him just to be mean. He doubles his effort with the next snap of his hips and she whines in the back of her throat as he hits that soft spot inside her that drives her fucking crazy. “Fucking missed you, missed this,” he moans into her mouth and she lies there and she takes it as he pounds into her. 

“Wow,” she hears faintly from past Dale, and she drags her mouth away from present Dale’s to get a look at him. He’s lying back, propped up on one elbow as he watches them. He took his briefs off at some point and is stroking his hard cock almost lazily. The flex of his forearm as he jerks himself off is mesmerizing to watch. 

Sofie knows what she wants. She wiggles her hips and pushes present Dale up off her. He goes unwillingly, groaning as he pulls out of her and sits up. She follows and then falls forward on her hands and knees into past Dale. Sofie kisses him wetly before dragging her mouth down the sweat-salt plane of his chest and lapping delicately at the head of his cock with just the tip of her tongue. Her Dales moan in unison, and present Dale’s hands squeeze over her ass. She arches her back teasingly as she takes past Dale deep in her mouth. Sofie tucks her hair behind her ear and smolders up through her lashes at Dale as she slides down his length. 

They moan in unison watching her, and past Dale’s eyes are unfocused on her face. He slides a hand in her hair and his hips rock almost imperceptibly with her as she sucks his cock. Present Dale shifts behind her, hands kneading over her ass before sliding to hold her waist. This is so familiar, the heavy weight of him in her mouth, the bitter taste of his precum, the vulnerability of letting herself give him pleasure, the way he shifts politely and moans quietly under her mouth. 

Then present Dale knocks her thighs a little further apart and the blunt head of his dick drags against her clit and suddenly everything is totally different, maybe even better. He presses back into her and it’s all Sofie can do to maintain her focus. She feels raw and exposed as Dale starts to fuck her again from behind, and she arches her back as she recenters on her task of giving past Dale the blowjob of a lifetime. 

“God, Sofie,” past Dale moans. “You look incredible, so fucking hot baby. Love you so much, love the way you feel.” He whimpers as she pulls up to pay attention to just his head, lapping her tongue through his dripping slit and the delicate skin there. Present Dale must like what he’s able to see because his cock fucks into her harder. It should drive her forward into past Dale but his hands are clamped like iron on her waist, holding her in place to fuck. She’s going to have bruises tomorrow, she thinks delightedly or deliriously, and she swallows past Dale back down. 

Present Dale comes first, which makes sense. He’s been waiting for her for such a long time. His whole body shakes and he grinds deep into her before draping himself over her back, hips twitching as he spills inside her. She smirks around past Dale’s cock up at him. God, he looks like a mess, mouth pink and wet and pupils encompassing his entire irises. Sofie pulls up and off his cock slowly, leaving a long trail of drool behind as she sits up a little. It takes a little doing, but she shuffles forward so that present Dale’s cock slides out of her and she crawls into past Dale’s lap. It’s messy ( _ god  _ are they going to need a shower after this), jizz and slick starting to slip down her inner thighs but none of them can care about that right now. Past Dale lines up his cock with her and she sinks down on him, gasping at the sensitive intrusion, at the nasty-hot noise it makes. 

Sofie rides him slowly, an agonzing grind that has them moaning and panting into each other’s mouths between sloppy kisses. After a few moments present Dale drapes himself over her back so she’s pressed between them in a way that overwhelms the senses. Past Dale has a thumb pressed to her swollen clit between their bodies and his other hand is holding her undulating hips like a vice. His counterpart slides two fingers into Sofie’s mouth for her to suck on while he toys with her nipples with the other. 

Her orgasm rolls in like a slow thunderstorm, blanking out her vision and leaving her lightheaded. She tips her head back against Dale’s shoulder and lets them continue to touch her, dragging out her pleasure until it’s all-consuming. After, she’s so oversensitive, thighs and arms shaky, but she rolls her hips in a dirty grind on past Dale’s cock. 

How he’s held out this long she has no idea. It hurts a little, but she relishes in the burn and she bounces herself quickly in his lap, biting his lip in a passionate kiss. His hands on her hips dig in as she rides him and his breathing gets more and more desperate in their kisses. Present Dale has moved out from behind her and is sitting behind himself now, one big hand stroking over his chest and neck. He’s talking, too, right in his own ear. Sofie’s too blissed out and focused to pay attention but Dale fucking  _ loves  _ it when she talks to him. She’s talked him to the edge without a touch to his dick before; she can’t imagine what he’d be able to say to himself. Any last dirty fantasies she hasn’t been able to drag from him. 

Dale moans and finally cums, hips snapping up into her before he falls back on his elbows to the bed. They follow him, and Sofie kisses him sweetly some more. “Holy shit,” she whispers against his mouth, dragging her fingers along his jawline reverently. She feels wrung out and exhausted and so, so exuberant. 

“Yeah,” past Dale says, eyes still dazed and glassy. “Whoa.” 

“Whoa,” present Dale agrees, stealing Sofie for another kiss. He’s gentler now, all soft lips and reverent hands on her neck. He trails his warm fingers over the hickeys on her neck and chest, prodding gently and noting which ones bother her in particular. “Want a heal?” 

She shakes her head no right away. “Want to feel them a little longer.” His eyes glow sharply and he nods, leans in to press a soft kiss to her shoulder. 

“You look incredible,” past Dale says. He sits up on his elbows, but can’t go much farther without them separating. Him pulling out is going to be a disgusting mess and they’re all aware and unwilling to deal with that right now. “Sofie. God, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she says, struck by the simple honesty of it, and tears well in her eyes even as she knocks him back flat to the bed with a kiss. 


End file.
